User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: A New Sense of Purpose and Adrenaline Make "Mission Impossible - Fallout" A Destined Classic
In a franchise that has often felt like simply good action movies, the first true sequel to the Mission Impossible franchise has finally elevated it beyond just popcorn flair. Don't take that to mean the series' trademark wit and iconic, heart-pounding action has been replaced- in fact, it's been elevated just like every other aspect of the franchise. Christopher McQuarrie takes the kinks of the Mission Impossible series and hammers them out in his second time helming, and the result is Mission Impossible - Fallout; a film which might just become an all-timer. The Cast Several returning faces of the franchise come back for this film, and everyone ends up giving their best work as these characters. Simon Pegg and Ving Rhames essentially play the same characters they have, but as the only members of Hunt's core team present in this film they get to bounce off of each other and shine like they haven't before. Rebecca Ferguson, first premiering in Rogue Nation, makes herself simultaneously seductive and unattainable as Hunt's equal, matching Cruise's raw charisma and likeability with her own cold brand of coolness. Alec Baldwin appears briefly, proving he has a range outside of raw anger or raw absurdity, while Sean Harris' Solomon Lane makes his status as the sole returning villain of the series warranted as he exudes a slimy and cruel aura that makes him a fantastic antagonist to Hunt. Three new entries make their mark and make it well in Angela Bassett and Henry Cavill, as well as Vanessa Kirby. The former possesses a stonecold and cutthroat exterior which is a role many men before her have played but without nearly as much tactile execution. Vanessa Kirby is not only a beautiful actress, but often presents the guile and cleverness that makes her an immediately captivating character that will hopefully have a future in the franchise. Meanwhile, Henry Cavill proves himself a perfect counterpoint to Tom Cruise. Larger and more intimidating than Cruise, Cavill uses that to his advantage as he easily shares the screen with franchise veterans. Finally, the man himself who spearheads these films Tom Cruise. Prior to Mission Impossible - Fallout, Ethan Hunt has always been played as a stereotypical Tom Cruise action hero- a clever and intense blockbuster hero, with a smart comeback ready and always running. This time, however, Tom Cruise has delivered his best performance as Ethan Hunt as he finally makes him feel like a fully fleshed out character. As Hunt is forced to navigate a far more personal journey through this film than previous entries, Cruise matches those demands beat for beat as he allows the character's inner exhaustion to surface without losing Hunt's heart or charm. Score: 5 out of 5 The Story Admittedly, Mission Impossible - Fallout carries the same mechanical issue every previous film has carried- in terms of pure plot, the steps are exactly the same as everything before. However, this movie is far from predictable, with twists and turns that would keep even the most observant and cynical critics impressed. The film also takes on much more story weight, deciding to finally focus on becoming an Ethan Hunt story. These films always succeeded when they focused on the human aspect of their stories, and now they have thrived because this is no longer a Impossible: Mission Force movie with Ethan Hunt; it is an Ethan Hunt movie. The film has become character driven, and the evolution is remarkable. Two years after Ethan Hunt captured Solomon Lane and disassembled the Syndicate, a splinter group called the Apostles led by fundamentalist John Lark has obtained three plutonium cores after Ethan Hunt failed to secure them. With the C.I.A. growing distrustful of Hunt's abilities, they have designated the notoriously efficient and cold-blooded assassin August Walker to join Hunt's team. In a race against time typical of Mission Impossible, Ethan Hunt and his team must track down the cores as well as deal with Solomon Lane, whose machinations behind the scenes have put him in the crosshairs of Ilsa Faust, a former associate of Hunt. As much as is to be praised for the fact that this film is the first true sequel of the series- the characters have been introduced so they now get to thrive and bounce, the themes of the previous film are brought back- there is a very specific element that drags the film down notably and comes across as unnecessary. Although it likely won't affect the opinions of longtime fans, for those that are only just now embracing the series it will rub against them in a noticeable way. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction From the perspective of an action film, this might just be the best of the decade. Christopher McQuarrie, who may have lacked a distinctive voice in his first attempt at the franchise, has proven that he should be given the reins to far bigger and far more impactful projects as he dominates every frame of this film. Confident and talented in his approach, McQuarrie develops a fantastic, adrenaline driven film that never lets up and keeps viewers constantly engaged. The crafts team is delivering some of the best work seen in the franchise and of the year so far. Rob Hardy is phenomenal as a cinematographer, framing each scene with just the right amount of light and darkness to elevate the performances of the actors, while he works in conjunction with editor Eddie Hamilton to capture every action scene efficiently and breathlessly. Providing the music is Lorne Balfe, whose score both brings out the now iconic theme soundtrack to be integrated organically while often tweaking and modifying it at certain moments to keep it invigoratingly fresh. Needless to say, but the film's action is absolutely groundbreaking. Despite the fact that several action scenes of this film are actually on a smaller scale than the previous entries of the franchise, this works immensely in their favor as the thrills and stakes become much more personal. Rob Hardy and McQuarrie keep the focus up-close, putting viewers right alongside Cruise and company as they put themselves in increasingly dangerous and exhilarating situations. In a statement that comes across as hyperbole but certainly is not, the film is pure adrenaline. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict In a series that has constantly challenged itself to get bigger and bigger, it is in scaling it back down that has allowed Mission Impossible - Fallout to become a potential all-time action classic. Not only is the cast as charming as ever and the action thrilling to no end, but Christopher McQuarrie has brought the story and technical craft up to a level unrivalled in blockbusters seen today. With several elements of Mission Impossible brought to their best yet, Mission Impossible - Fallout has the potential and the destiny to become an iconic blockbuster film. Final Score: 93% Potential Oscar spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Christopher McQuarrie *Best Lead Actor - Tom Cruise *Best Supporting Actor - Henry Cavill *Best Limited Female Performance - Vanessa Kirby *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Editing *Best Visual Effects *Best Sound Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews